


Carving Pumpkins with the Kirkwall Crew

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, One-Shot, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Hawke has his friends over to carve pumpkins.---A fluffy Halloween themed fic with the Kirkwall Crew carving pumpkins together.





	Carving Pumpkins with the Kirkwall Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, y'all!

“Is…there a reason you’ve a pile of gourds?” Fenris frowned at the pyramid of spongy looking orange plant material that Hawke had stacked on the center of the table. The largest of them sat on the floor, nearly the size of Dog.

“Gourds-?” Hawke’s brow dropped in puzzlement before his eyes lit up. “ _Pumpkins_ , Fenris! Pumpkins. We’re carving them.”

Carver snorted in his usual manner, but he had his arms up to his elbow stuck in the top of the large floor pumpkin. A moment later a mess of goopy orange strings and seeds was withdrawn, pumpkin gore streaked up his arm. He actually had some on his face too. Still the Templar seemed to be in a better mood than usual, and not a shred of flame-stamped armor in sight.

Dog leaned forward to sniff the clump before sneezing his disapproval and going to lay down by the fire.

“Maker, Hawke, I thought you were joking!” Varric’s came in behind him, Isabela trailing. “You really did buy up a whole cart, didn’t you?”

“I wanted to make sure I had enough for everyone,” Hawke beamed. “Mother’s gone to one of her friend’s for the evening so it’s just us with the mansion.”

“You said there’d wine?” Fenris relented, going to select a medium sized pumpkin from the stack and a seat around Hawke’s large table. If nothing else Hawke was far too excited about this for him to ruin it by refusing to participate.

“I’ll get you a glass! You too Bela, don’t got to ask,” Hawke beamed. “But you gotta do a pumpkin too! You can do a boat on it!”

The woman laughed, going and plucking up a pumpkin of her own. “You don’t have to bribe _me_ to get me to stick my hands into wet holes, Garrett.”

“ _Really_? Must you?” Aveline frowned, arriving with a black leather roll that she set on the table and unfurled to reveal an assortment of instruments that would not be out of place on a torturer’s table. She quickly plucked up a pumpkin with a perfect round shape and nearly flawless sides.

“Woah,” Varric – who’d gone to help Hawke fetch glasses and several bottles – raised his brows at the assortment of tools.

“Niiiice,” Carver nodded. “Can I borrow one?” he pointed to one of the thin, jagged looking blades and was passed it by the Guardswoman.

The door opened for the last time, Merrill’s laughter flirting in before she and Anders came into the room. “Oh, Pumpkins! We do turnips in the Clan – sometimes. It’s fun! Mahariel always had the scariest carvings.”

“Pumpkins are more fun,” Hawke grinned, keeping the conversation going quickly so Merrill couldn’t slip into the grief that still followed the name of her lost clan mate. “Anders, I thought you said you weren’t going to come.”

“I changed my mind,” the apostate shrugged. “Alcohol, knives and Isabela seems like the sort of combination you should really have a healer close at hand for.”

“He’s right you know,” Aveline smiled, her focus mostly taken up with poking little pinpricks into a design on the one she’d claimed.

Hawke smiled and at last settled down into a chair next to Fenris, pulling one of the pumpkins to him and cutting the top out. Fenris copied his movements. Carving lanterns like this wasn’t a common practice in the Imperium and while he’d seen it further south the year before he hadn’t had time to really observe the practice.

“Thanks for indulging me,” Hawke murmured softly – dropping his voice low so only Fenris – and Varric on his other side – might hear in the din of conversation that was now filling the mansion. His amber eyes are focused on reaching into the hollow but he’s smiling broad and bright.

Despite himself Fenris finds himself smiling just a little – he can’t help but think that this sort of thing would be easy for Hawke before his hand touches the interior of his own fruit and he has to suppress a shudder.

He glanced to the others at the table:

Varric – the ass – has used ink to draw a big dopey looking smile on his pumpkin and was sitting back, sipping his wine and looking content.

Isabela had managed to get the gooey mess of her pumpkin literally all over her - she grinned a little too widely as she focused on what she was carving.

Anders and Aveline chatted while they both carved theirs. Not a single of the tools that Aveline brought with her has gone untouched. The Fereldens seemed to know what each one is used for.

“I didn’t think they’d carve lanterns in the Circle,” Aveline said, “But you’re quite good at this.”

“Steady hands,” Anders grinned – his passenger apparently content to be quiet for the night. “But no – I didn’t do this until I became a Warden. The Commander was very insistent that the Vigil be done up entirely for Halloween so the local children could wander around for treats. We all had to be in costumes too. It was a lot of fun.”

Carver has taken a break from his carving to eat one of the simple sugary cookies that had been left on the side table.

Merrill’s hands were glittering with magic as she used that to scoop hers clean. No pumpkin goop streaking up to _her_ elbows.

That…wasn’t a terrible idea. His markings lit up as he shifted, using his own powers to scoop the seeds clear of his pumpkin.

“Hawke!” Isabela exclaimed.

“Hmm?”

“Fenris is cheating!”

“Yeah, but he’s looking good doing it so it’s totally allowed,” Hawke laughed not dodging fast enough to avoid the ball of pumpkin guts that came flying at him. Wiping it off his face with the back of his hand he grinned – amber eyes lit up before he reached into his own pumpkin and withdrew a fresh clump of his own. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, Bela? It’s _on_!”


End file.
